Gross Jokes
Gross Jokes is the second of the two Madballs VHS cartoons, preceded by Escape from Orb. Like Escape from Orb, this episode was also released on VHS by Hi-Tops Video, but it is very rare. Cast *Screamin' Meemie *Freakella- now voiced by Taborah Johnson. *Skull Face *Dusty Dustbrain *Horn Head *Aargh *Slobulus *Oculus Orbus *Bash Brain- Previously had a brief cameo on Escape from Orb. He is voiced by Len Carlson. Plot It begins with a warning. It is said that the episode contains scenes that may offend viewers. It is also said that most viewers may experience nagging backache, rapid heartbeat, post-nasal drip and delerium, swelling of the nose, throat, and abdomen and loss of facial hair. Repeated viewing of the episode will result in the loss of one's bodily functions, redistribution of facial features, and a difficulty in forming simple sentences. The announcer concludes the warning by saying that you should definitely watch this episode if you really want to have a career as a lawn ornament. After the roll call(which curiously excludes Bash Brain), Bash Brain appears and says that he's never seen anything so awful in his life. He then reminisces about some time in a hosptial... Hospital Sketch Dr. Ghastly(Screamin' Meemie) and Freakella see a plate of spaghetti in the cafeteria. Dr. Ghastly leaves Freakella with the spaghetti because he is needed in surgery. Freakella then throws the spaghetti at Ghastly. While clowning around in the operation room, Skull Face, Slobulus, Aargh, and Horn Head quickly put back a brain they were playing with when they hear Dr. Ghastly coming. After several goofy jokes, Ghastly removes the patient's brain. Skull Face asks how long a Madball can live without a brain and Ghastly responds with "I don't know, Skull Face. How old are you?" Freakella then screams "Cut!" and decides to move on to the next gag. Poetry Corner The poem depicts Slobulus wearing a blonde curly wig. It depicts him stepping in sheep poo, getitng hit by bird droppings, and other gross things. After the poem ends, Screamin' appears in a Monty Python-esque style and says that he has only one thing to say about the poem, "Ahhhh!!!" Madballs Revue 1 Aargh: What do you call that green stuff between King Kong's toes? Slobulus: Idunno, what? Aargh: Slow Madballs! Slobulus: I don't get it. (King Kong steps on them) Aargh: Do you get it now? Slobulus: I got it. Chez Horn Head Restaurant Horn Head is working at a restaurant and he's mad because a garbage truck has appeared in the front. He says "How many times must I tell that moron all deliveries are to be made to the rear?" Several funny things happen. Freakella eats some "soup" until Screamin' reveals that it is actually Slobulus' foot bath. Aargh eventually asks for the Madballs to pay and Screamin' decides that the gang make like an atom and split. They then explode. Madballs Revue 2 Aargh: How's your job at the tissue factory? Slobulus: We're on strike. Everybody's going to pick it this week. Aargh: I hope you don't blow it. (The two are flushed away down a toilet) Lifestyles of the Poor and Wretched This installment describes the life of D. B. Bash Brain III. It shows many details about his life. They show a report card of his that reveals that he has all Fs and the teacher's comments reads "Get this jerk outta here!" Douglas Sock-up-his-nose Bash Brain III, as he is called in full(though Sock doesn't begin with B), now lives in a house built at the cost of nearly 4 million lives that stands as a monument to insufferably bad taste in architecture. He now devotes time to his hobbies, peeling things off other things and watching the radio. Skull Face's job in the Cemetery Slobulus: Aargh, where should we go? Aargh: I know. Let's go see Skull Face at his new job at the cemetery. Slobulus: That sounds like a barrel of laughs, but how do we get to the cemetery? Aargh: Easy, we'll just jump in front of a truck. (A crash is heard and the two are immediately at the cemetery) Skull Face: What brings you boys to this neck of the woods? Aargh: Neck of the woods, man? Heck, this is the dead center of dull. Skull Face: That's bury funny. Slobulus: Skull Face, you got anything to eat around here? Skull Face: Would you care for a boxed lunch? I can probably dig something out. (Freakella screams "CUT!" and the screen goes blank) A Boring Travelogue Dusty shows a slide show of the Madballs' vacation around the world. Their first stop was in New York, where they vandalized the Statue of Liberty by writing their names on it. They then go off to Europe, leaving New York in ruins. In Pisa, they damage the Leaning Tower of Pisa by making it stand straight(a man can be seen in the background crying because of this). They go off to Egypt and try to repair the Sphinx's nose(by putting on Groucho Marx novelty glasses), but the Sphinx ends up losing its head. Dusty mentions that their visit in France was disastrous and that she may as well not even discuss it(though the picture shows that the Madballs got in trouble for destroying the Eiffel Tower). In Venice, they try to get pavement on its streets, oblivious to the fact that people ride ferries to get around. In Russia, Horn Head is seen damaging a building, thinking that the odd shapes on top are giant onions. The Madballs are then seen working in their salt mines. The Madballs then return home. After the slide show ends, a police siren is heard, Dusty panics, and the camera switches to a card saying that the studio is experiencing technical difficulties. Madballs Revue 3 Aargh: Hey, Slobulus, man. What does a fly say after getting hit by the windshield of a car going sixty? Slobulus: I don't know, what? Aargh: "I haven't got the guts to do that again." Slobulus: I don't get it. (A giant fly swatter hits Aargh and Slobulus) Aargh: Do you get it now? Slobulus: I got it. Mr. Horn Head's Big Musical Number Horn Head complains about having only three lines since this cartoon began and demands that they do something about it soon, or his friend '''Robbie '''is going to blow his stack. They do do something about Horn Head not having much lines, but Horn Head has to sing. Horn Head declares that he doesn't know how to sing(rather ironic, since he is voiced by Keith Hampshire, a famous singer) and proceeds to sing about his favorite foods, many of which are rather gross and silly. After he sings, he then says that he'll never ask for another line for the rest of his life. He then demands to be put out of this mess, and he explodes. Freakella remarks to the audience that after a performance like that, they'd be lucky to get a part in a hemorrhoid commercial. Slobulus Aurelius Beauty Makeover School Slobulus introduces himself as a freshman of this school and explains that the school tries to make everyones' lives "better" by making them look like Slobulus. At the end, the phone number is shown to be 415-5534 and Slobulus reveals that he is also a member of the school, showing that he used to look like a mirror image of himself. School Sketch Screamin' Meemie is the teacher and the other Madballs are his students. He scolds Bash Brain for sleeping in class and when he asks why he was sleeping, Bash Brain answers that he was tired from studying until midnight. Screamin' asks him what time he started studying and Bash Brain answers 11:55, meaning that he only studied for 5 minutes. Screamin' tells him to start studying earlier next time and that the early bird catches the worm. Bash Brain, however takes this literally and says that he already has worms. Screamin' asks Horn Head to read his book report and Horn Head claims that he didn't have time to do the report because it took him all week just to finish the book. Screamin' Meemie questions Horn Head how it would take him a whole week to finish a ten-page book and Horn Head replies that he probably wasn't very hungry (implying he tried to eat the book). Screamin' asks Aargh to read his book report, but isn't very impressed due to it consisting of only one simple sentence: It was okay. Screamin' gives the book report a zero. Aargh says that he doesn't think he deserves a zero on his book report. Screamin' Meemie wholeheartedly agrees, but still uses a zero because it is the lowest mark he can give. He then asks Slobulus what 2+2 is and Slobulus unwittingly answers 6. Screamin' then complains about how near impossible it is to teach his students and declares that he gives up. Slobulus asks Aargh what he's going to be when he gets out of school and Aargh answers that at this rate, he's going to be a 300-year-old Madball. Skull Face then tells Freakella that the one thing he wants out of school is himself. Name That Smell Skull Face is the host and the contestants are Screamin' Meemie, Slobulus, and Dusty Dustbrain. The prize for correctly identifying the source of the stench is a free frontal lobotomy. Screamin' thought the stench was baby gorilla diapers. Slobulus thought the odor was his gym shoes. Dusty wasn't sure what the stench was, but guessed the bubonic plague and pleaded Skull Face to turn the smell off. It turns out that the smell came from Horn Head. Grand Finale Screamin' Meemie and the other Madballs hold a meeting to decide what the grand finale of the show will be. Horn Head suggests the old Madball-in-a-blender gag. Dusty agrees, but suggest to use a microwave instead to show the audience how trendy they are. Screamin' rejects the ideas explaining they need something new and unique. Skull Face then says that they need to do something that would show the audinece who the Madballs were and what they stood for. Their "meeting room", which is actually a dumpster, is carried away by a garbage truck, which hits Slobulus. The show ends with Slobulus cursing at the driver and waving goodbye at the audience. Trivia *Though he did make a cameo in the previous episode, Bash Brain has a different appearance. In Escape from Orb, he was purple and had a peg leg and a hook for a hand. In Gross Jokes, he is pale orange like the original toy, but now has hairy arms and legs like a gorilla. It is unknown why Bash Brain's appearance has changed. *Horn Head mentions that he does not know how to sing. This is rather ironic since he is voiced by Keith Hampshire, a famous singer. *For some reason, Screamin' Meemie's hat is now red, when it was blue in Escape from Orb. Category:Episodes